Yin & Yang
by leonardo1123581321
Summary: An old evil seeks vengeance. Unfortunately, its vendetta is on a certain hyperactive knuckleheaded blonde ninja. Original story by: Creeping Shadow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Yin&Yang is a story idea belonging to creepingshadow. I merely adopted the story.

**Author's Notes:** Well, anyway I've adopted creepingshadow's story since recent events prevent him from continuing it. Long story short: he has terminal cancer. So in his debt, I am hereby taking over this story for him. I would like to take this moment to say this story was entirely his idea, and I am in no way entitled to claim any royalties. As of now, this story is a collaboration between me and CreepingShadow. So, without further ado, please enjoy an edited version of the first chapter:

&&&&&&

(Note: This section was part of CreepingShadow's original A/N)

SUMMARY: The eight-tailed demon scorpion, Koroken and his vessel seek to kill kyubi what they don't know is that they're being hunted themselves.

Also there will be an OC in the story and his past will be explained later.

Also parings: can be anything EXCEPT: YAOI I GODDAMN HATE IT!!! Same goes with Yuri

- thins means scene or time change

blah-speech

_Blah_-thought

**BLAH**-demon speech

_**BLAH**_­-demon thought

Justu will also be in bold

Now on to the story:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do want Koroken-sama?" asked a 17 year old boy. His yellow eyes glistened terribly in the dark. He wore a sword on his back that seemed to radiate evil chakra. He wore a bulkier version of the armor most ANBU wore, with the exception of the mask. He had a black bandana covering his mouth and his head band was pulled over his head like a bandana.

A voice emitted from the sword, a corrupted and evil voice.

In the dark void of the boy's mind, a massive cave appeared. The boy wandered the usual route through the cave and came across a massive scorpion with eight poisonous tails coming out of its rear. The most distinguishing feature, however, were its eight yellow eyes that seemed devoid of any light. Staring into them was like staring into the abyss.

"**I HAVE CALLED YOU TO YOUR MIND SCAPE BECAUSE WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN KONOHA SOON." **The scorpion declared with a commanding tone.

"What so special about Konoha, Koroken-sama?" the boy felt inclined to ask. The scorpion had trained the boy in the arts of genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu for 10 years all for the sake of one purpose. Today, that purpose was to be explained.

"**KONOHA IS THE VILLAGE WHOSE LEADER SEALED THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE. KYUBI IS THE ONE WHO IMPRISONED ME WITHIN YOUR MIND! I DEMAND RETRIBUTION! YOU WILL FIND HIS VESSEL, AND YOU WILL KILL HIM!"**

"Hai!" replied the teen.

"**NOW GO! AND DON'T DISSAPOINT ME KOETSU KAGUYA!!!" **The scorpion warned.

The lone ninja traveled to The Village Hidden in the Leaves unaware of the red eyes following him.

&&&&&&

Author's Note: I decided to make very little alterations to the first chapter since it should remain faithful to what creepingshadow wrote. Anyway, drop a comment down in the reviews section.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Yin&Yang is a story idea belonging to creepingshadow. I merely adopted the story.

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's Chapter 2 of the story. Again, this story was his idea and is no way my own. I merely adopted it. On a very happy side note: Creepingshadow has received some medicine that may make his remaining time more comfortable, but there's no chance of a cure. Here's to creepingshadow! So without further distraction, enjoy Chapter 2.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat quietly in the patient's room, rubbing his burning nose. Like all hospitals, the walls were a blinding white with only a few posters to distract from the dull color. The light overhead buzzed annoyingly, making his head ache terribly. He came to Granny Tsunade's office about a head cold. There's an old saying that goes:

_When you sneeze, someone is talking about you._

Naruto believed this was the case at first. Some lucky lady, maybe Sakura, was talking about him. But as the days went by, the sneezes became more frequent. In fact, the sneezing prevented him from sleeping, it kept him from eating his ramen, from maintaining stealth in missions and ruined every other aspect of his life. On once occasion, he sneezed out blood. Kakashi dismissed it as an allergic reaction to dust or pollen, but after seeing the blood he took Naruto straight to Tsunade.

Tsunade entered the room just as Naruto sneezed. As expected, a mix of snot and blood shot out. Tsunade stepped to side, letting the small greenish-red blob hit the door, "I see. So that's what Kakashi was talking about."

"What's wrong with me Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, grabbing a tissue to wipe his nose.

"Aside from being an idiot? I'd say you're just allergic to dust," Tsunade said as she sat down on the chair and started wiping the counter for dust. She collected all the dust into her palm and held it up to Naruto's nose. Naruto gave her a confused look, "What are you doing?"

A full five minutes passed. Tsunade threw the dust into the garbage, "It's not an allergic reaction then."

"So…what is it?" Naruto sniffled.

"I don't know," Tsunade took a Popsicle stick and a flashlight. Naruto opened his mouth for Tsunade, "Did you eat anything besides ramen?"

"No," Naruto said. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Not over exerting yourself are you?"

"No," Naruto repeated.

Tsunade took Naruto's pulse and blood pressure. All the while, Naruto kept sneezing.

"So what's wrong with me?" Naruto asked.

"Aside from being an idiot? I can't really tell," Tsunade said, "But the blood is caused by all your sneezing. It's irritating the sinuses and damaging the tissues. If anything, I'm surprised you haven't sneezed out a brain yet. That is, if you had one."

"Hardy har har," Naruto answered sarcastically. Tsunade scoffed and focused chakra into her hand. She gently rubbed the bridge of Naruto's nose and said, "That should stop you from sneezing out blood. But I don't have a definitive diagnosis."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a certain shinobi on a quest for vengeance murmured, "Kill the Kitsune carrier."

He paused, walking slowly through the forests surrounding Konoha.

"Kill the Kitsune carrier."

Silence.

"Kill the Kitsune carrier."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sneezed three consecutive times, the third sneeze actually threw him off of the chair he was sitting on. He rubbed his nose, looking at Tsunade with disparing eyes. Tsunade sighed, "We'll keep you in the hospital for the observation. If we're lucky we can find the cause of this mystery illness."

"Okay," Naruto nodded before sneezing again, "Can you at least do something to make my nose stop hurting whenever I sneeze?"

"Here," Tsunade answered lazily. She handed him a bottle of pills labeled: PAIN MEDICATION. Naruto turned the bottle over several times before asking, "Are there any directions to this thing?"

"One a day until it's all gone," Tsunade instructed half-heatedly as she walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered blonde alone. The hallways of the hospital were dark, filled only with the sound of hospital staff walking to and fro. Tsunade strolled down the hall, only to be greeted by the one person she didn't want to see today.

"So I hear Naruto has a case of the sniffles," the white-haired, perverted hermit Jiraiya said to the fifth Hokage. Tsunade groaned, "It's just some allergic reaction."

"To what?" Jiraiya inquired.

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"Yes."

"Not quite the medical expert you used to be, eh?" Jiraiya teased. Unsurprisingly, Tsunade personally introduced him to her fist at three times the speed of sound. Jiraiya met the ground at twice that speed

"Shut up," she answered, "We're keeping him under observation so we can find out what exactly is wrong with him."

At that moment, the lights went out and shrouded the hospital in thick blackness. Shouts and complaints echoed through the hospital walls, giving Tsunade the world's largest headache, "This is going to be a long day."

……………

Author's Note: If you loved it, let me know. Until then, this is leonardo1123581321 signing out.


End file.
